Machine learning enables computer systems to learn to perform tasks from observational data. Machine learning algorithms may enable the computer systems to learn without being explicitly programmed. Machine learning approaches may include, but not limited to, neural networks, decision tree learning, deep learning, etc. A machine learning model, such as a neural network, may be used in solutions related to image recognition, including optical character recognition. The observational data in the case of image recognition may be plurality of images. A neural network may thus be provided with training sets of images from which the neural network can learn image recognition.